The Adventures of Yeloh Kaiba
by YellowBox
Summary: Yeloh Kiiroi Serenity Duelist Joy Katt Kaiba Yeloh is a transfer from Hogwarts, and comes to Domino City with her magical powers, her Millennium Sword, her mutlibillion dollar company, professional dueling skills, and her Egyptian alter ego, Yuri Annu.
1. Chapter 1: Yeloh Meets Yugi

THE ADVENTURES OF YELOH KAIBA

Chapter One: Yeloh Meets Yugi

Yeloh has blond hair, big blue eyes, was athletic, and thin. She didn't wear a school uniform, but instead wore a white coat thing over a black shirt type thing with black pants like Kaiba, and wore a leather bondage collar like Yugi, and leather wrist bands. She had a golden Millennium Sword and a golden Professional Duel Disk.

A mean teacher called Yeloh to the front of the class to introduce herself.

"My full name is Yeloh Kiiroi Serenity Duelist Joy Katt Kaiba, but you can just call me Yeloh! I'm a transfer from Hogwarts, a secret school _ in Wales (its a town in England), but they kicked me out because I had too many magical powers and they said my Millennium Sword was cheating. I own a company bigger than KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions, but I work at KaibaCorp when I'm not running YellowCorp._ " said Yeloh in a melodic voice.

After clapping in awe at her excellent articulation techniques, everyone watched her in fascination and care, all the men and even some women developed a crush for her just by looking at her!

Yeloh sat in a chair located around all of Yugi's friends.

Yugi was crying, but in a manly way, so it was still cool, but also in a sentimental way, so it was still sad.

"What's wrong?" said Yeloh questioningly.

"Tea broke up with me for no reason." said Yugi explainingly.

"Aw, that's so sad." said Yeloh, observing Yugi's sadness and feeling sympathy for him. "I can be your girlfriend!"

"SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!" said Yugi declaring how great the situation is and kissing Yeloh.

Duke Devlin, my least favorite character, came up to Yeloh.

"Would you, like, be my girlfriend?" said Duke asking her out.

"No." said Yeloh, swinging her sword at him. It didn't kill him, it just destroyed him a little.

Then it was time to do a test. Yeloh had a 4.0 average, and was super-smart.

She crouched in her chair, ate loads of candy, and developed bags under her eyes just like other smart people do.

But then the mean teacher said. "SIT NORMAL!" said the teacher, shoutingly.

"No." said Yeloh defiantly, then getting up and slicing her teacher with the sword. It didn't kill her, it might of sent her to the Shadow Realm as the harmless edge of the sword cut into her.

The class cheered and threw a party.

But then the blue men with the party van with invisible guns came in and started shooting like crazy.

"I'm frightened!" said Yugi, frightened.

"It's OK, I know all forms of Ancient Egyptian Martial Arts." said Yeloh, beating up all of the bad guys with her super powers and Ancient Egyptian Martial Arts.

"I'm so happy I think we should have a whole bunch of people battle you, Yeloh!" said Kaiba proposingly.

"Sure!" said Yeloh agreeingly.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair is telling me the first opponent, Joey!" said Kemo, announcingly.


	2. Chapter 2: Yeloh Meets Joey

Chapter Two: Yeloh Meets Joey

It was... ... ... ... ... Joey!

Both shuffled their decks in a cool way, before getting the duel started.

"I play some cards!" said Joey.

"With my Catapult Turtle, I can launch my Dragon Champion toward your your castle, shattering its floatation ring, thereby causing it to collapse on top of your monsters." said Yeloh, smirking at her awesome strategy.

"Nyeh!" said Joey, saying nyeh. "I play some cards."

"I play Yellow Magician, a rare card only I know about that gives me an instant win!" said Yeloh, beating Joey.

"Brooklyn Rage." said Joey, raging. "Wanna have sex?"

Yeloh and Joey had loving, tender sexing until Yeloh said.

"No, I love Yugi!" said Yeloh, showing her love for Yugi.

"OK!" said Joey, who was wearing a dog suit because they just sex'd and he was a furry.

"BYE!" said Yeloh.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair is telling me the second opponent, Kaiba!" said Kemo, announcingly.


	3. Chapter 3: Yeloh Meets Kaiba

Chapter Three: Yeloh Meets Kaiba

It was... ... ... ... ... Kaiba!

Both shuffled their decks in a cool way, before getting the duel started.

"I play Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" said Kaiba, sounding just like Solid Snake from Metal Gear, and looking uber-smexy.

"Isn't that against the rules?." asked Yeloh, questioningly.

"SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY!" said Kaiba in an uber-smexy voice

**"**Now I will go on the attack with Mammoth Graveyard, Polymerization, and the Living Arrow card." said Yeloh.

"What's a Living Arrow card?" said Kaiba in a frightened, yet still uber-smexy voice**"**

"I'll tell you. Normally, I make a fusion with my cards but for a change, Living Arrow allows me to fuse my cards with my opponent's cards opening up bold new possibilities. Now I will use the magic of the Living Arrow to fuse my Mammoth Graveyard to the heart of your beast. However, since my Mammoth Graveyard is an undead type monster, it can't properly fuse with your living Ultimate Dragon. Instead, it will cause your dragon to rot and decay from the inside out and since Mammoth Graveyard has a total of 1200 attack points, that means your Dragon will lose 1200 attack and defense points each turn until even my weakest monsters can destroy it." explained Yeloh. Better take some notes this is an awesome strategy!

Kaiba looked surprised, but in a sexy way.

"I play Yellow Magician, and take away all of your Life Points!" said Yeloh, beating Kaiba.

"Curses. Here's my Obelisk God Card and my three Blue Eyes White Dragons." said Kaiba, cursing. "Wanna have sex?"

Yeloh and Kaiba had loving, tender sexing until Kaiba said.

"Wait, you are my sister!" said Kaiba, revealing incest.

"But only step!" said Yeloh, disrevealing incest..

"Yeah, but we are also related 'cuz Garbanzo or Gorgonzola or whatever the hell is name is, had an affair with Ishizu's mom, Pegasus's grand-cousin, my mother's sister!" said Kaiba, rerevealing incest.

"GASP!" said Yeloh, gasping.

"Bye sis!" said Kaiba, waving.

"BYE!" said Yeloh.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair is telling me the fourth opponent, Pegasus!" said Kemo, announcingly.


	4. Chapter 4: Yeloh Meets Pegasus

Chapter Four: Yeloh Meets Pegasus

It was... ... ... ... ... Pegasus!

Both shuffled their decks in a cool way, before getting the duel started.

"I play Toon World!" said Pegasus sounding gay yet hot.

"Oh no!" asked Yeloh, questioningly.

"Oh-waooh! This Toon World is simply fabulous!!" said Pegasus in a very camp tone. "Now attack my Toon Monsters!"

Yeloh stopped them.

"I can control your monsters! And I can control your mind with your Millennium Eye because of my special powers!" said Yeloh, exclamingly. "Now my Toon Monsters, attack Pegasus!"

"What would the Spice Girls do?" said Pegasus to himself in a queer as in gay, way.

"I play Yellow Magician, defying your Spice Girl knowledge!" said Yeloh, beating Pegasus

"Ohhh!." said Pegasus, in a homosexual way.

"Wanna have sex?" said Pegasus, in a heterosexual way.

Yeloh and Pegasus had loving, tender sexing until Pegasus said.

"Wait, you are my cousin!" said Pegasus, revealing incest.

"GASP!" said Yeloh, gasping. "I hope you find someone."

"Bye cousin!" said Pegasus, waving in the gayest way possible.

"BYE!" said Yeloh.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair is telling me the fifth opponent, Marik!" said Kemo, announcingly.


	5. Chapter 5: Yeloh Meets Marik

Chapter Five: Yeloh Meets Marik

It was... ... ... ... … Marik!

Both shuffled their decks in a cool way, before getting the duel started.

"I play Ra!" said Marik, turning from all hot to all not, with a bunch of veiny things.

"Gimme back hot Marik!" Yeloh exclaimed.

"Foolish fool! F*EFF!*ck you!" said Marik, cackling evil.

"You've just past the line buddy." said Yeloh, her sword glowing power.

Suddenly Yeloh sprouted wings, started to glow, and her sword grew. "I am Yuri Annu! Egyptian Master Duelist, and the human-like personification of the Shadow Realm!"

Yuri summoned a real-life Yellow Magician.

"YELLOW MAGICIAN, OBLITERATE!" shouted Yuri, shooting an ancient Egyptian Laser Beam as her monster attacked not hot Marik.

Then not hot Marik became hot Marik, as she won the duel.

"F*EFF*CK. Here's my Ra God Card." said Marik, giving her a card. "Wanna have sex?"

Yeloh and Marik had loving, tender sexing until Marik said.

"Wait, you are my half-sister!" said Marik, revealing incest.

"GASP!" said Yeloh, gasping.

"Bye sis!" said Marik, waving.

"BYE!" said Yeloh.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair is telling me the sixth opponent, Bakura!" said Kemo, announcingly.


	6. Chapter 6: Yeloh Meets Bakura

Chapter Six: Yeloh Meets Bakura

It was... ... ... ... … Bakura!

Both shuffled their decks in a cool way, before getting the duel started.

"I play the evil thingie that I bloody forget the name of I think its called Dark Necrophilia!" said Bakura in an uber-smexy British tone.

"But I can control your monsters!" Yeloh exclaimed.

"I don't care" said Bakura, showing his indifference.

"I'll make you care." said Yeloh, her sword glowing power.

Suddenly Yeloh sprouted wings, started to glow, and her sword grew. "I am Yuri Annu! Egyptian Master Duelist, and the human-like personification of the Shadow Realm!"

Yuri summoned a real-life Magician of Yellow Chaos.

"MAGICIAN OF YELLOW CHAOS, OBLITERATE!" shouted Yuri, shooting an ancient Egyptian Laser Beam as her monster attacked Bakura.

Then hot mean Bakura became hot nice Bakura, as she won the duel.

"Cheerio good chap." said Bakura, giving her a card. "I'm going to wank off with these two limeys now!"

Bakura went to Pegasus and Marik, then they all sexed like the comic books that aren't like scriptures and give me cravings.

"BYE!" said Yeloh, done with watching the man love, regretfully leaving.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair is telling me that the next one will be an odd duel!" said Kemo, announcingly.

"GASP!" said Yeloh, gasping.


	7. Chapter 7: Yeloh Meets Two Sluts

Chapter Seven: Yeloh Meets Two Sluts

It was... ... ... ... … Tea and Mai!

Both shuffled their decks in a cool way, except Tea and Mai because they are mean sluts, before getting the duel started.

"You are mean sluts!" said Yeloh, calling the mean sluts, mean sluts.

Tea and Mai giggled in a really evil manner.

Yeloh turned into Yuri, flew up in the air, and shot dramatic thunder and lightning down, as it rained and snowed, and the wind blew dramatically.

"OH MY SATAN!" they both exclaimed satanically before dying and going to Hell from being struck by lightening.

Then Yuri shot down an Ancient Egyptian Laser Beam that killed them. People die when they are killed, and they were deader than dead as they were shot by a laser beam after being struck by lightening.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair is telling me that Yeloh killed some sluts and is going to meet Yami Yugi!"said Kemo, announcingly.


	8. Chapter 8: Yeloh Meets Yami Yugi

Chapter Eight: Yeloh Meets Yami Yugi

It was... ... ... ... … Yami Yugi!

He was wearing tight leather pants, that hugged his man-thingie and his awesome ass.

"Boyfriend!" said Yeloh, addressing her boyfriend.

"Girlfriend!" said Yami Yugi, addressing her girlfriend.

"Can we have sex now?" said Yeloh, wanting to have sex.

"First I have to get my own body." said Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi gave her his Slipher the Executive God Card.

"I have all four god cards!" said Yeloh. "I summon Slipher, Obilesk, Ra, and Yellow Magician God, the highest of them all, to kill me so Yami Yugi can have a body!"

The four gods became real, and made an ancient Egyptian temple rise from the recently made Japanese stadium.

Yeloh died painlessly, in a really cool, but solemn way.

Everyone cried, even the sluts in Hell, but especially Yami Yugi.

However with his tears, mixed with the Millennium Puzzle mixed with Millennium Sword, it brought Yeloh back to life, and gave Yami Yugi a new body, as Yuri Annu got a new body too.

Everybody was happy. Duke, Kaiba, and Joey all sexed next to Bakura, Pegasus, and Marik who were all sexing, while Yuri and Yami Yugi sexed like they used to do when they were friends in the Ancient Egyptian days as Yuri was a sister of Kisara as Yeloh and Yugi sexed.

And then..........they started frenching passively, as he put his thingie into her you-know-what.

"That sex was great, and the dueling was fun." they both said simultaneously at the same time.

Yeloh and Yugi got married and Yuri and Yami got married. And it all ended happily ever after. The moral of the story is that friendship is a powerful bond that lasts a lifetime, and violence is never the answer.

THE END


End file.
